Misteri Guci Biru
by iczsan
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto seorang Pemuda pecinta golf yang biasa-biasa saja, Pekerjaannya sebagai Pegawai pun juga biasa saja, Sampai ia mendengar suara teriakan "Pembunuhan! Tolong! Pembunuhan!" Hidupnya pun berubah menjadi tidak biasa. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Misteri Guci Biru**

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

Based on story by Agatha Christie

 **Rated** : Teen.

 **Genre** : Mystery and Crime

 **Summary :** Uzumaki naruto seorang Pemuda pecinta golf yang biasa-biasa saja, Pekerjaannya sebagai Pegawai pun juga biasa saja, Sampai ia mendengar suara teriakan "Pembunuhan! Tolong! Pembunuhan!" Hidupnya pun berubah menjadi tidak biasa.

 **Warning** : AU, OOC, Miss Typo, And Other.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto mengamati hasil pukulannya dengan kesal. Sambil berdiri di samping bola, ia menoleh ke titik awal, memukul bola dan mengukur jaraknya. Wajahnya menyiratkan perasaan jengkel dan muak yang dirasakannya. Sambil mendesah ia mengayunkan tongkat golfnya, membuat dua ayunan dahsyat yang memangkas sebatang dandelion dan sejumput rumput. Lalu ia memusatkan perhatian kembali pada bolanya.

Berat rasanya menjadi pria muda berusia dua puluh empat tahun, yang ambisi satu-satunya dalam hidup ini adalah mengurangi handicap-nya dalam permainan golf, tapi juga harus memberikan waktu dan perhatiannya terhadap masalah mencari uang untuk hidup. Lima setengah hari dalam seminggu Naruto terkungkung di kantornya, semacam "kuburan" kayu mahoni di kota Suna itu. Sabtu siang dan hari Minggu sepenuhnya disediakan untuk golf, dan didorong oleh semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu terhadap olahraga tersebut, ia menyewa kamar di sebuah hotel kecil di dekat lapangan golf di Suna City. Ia bangun jam enam pagi setiap hari, supaya bisa berlatih selama satu jam, sebelum mengejar kereta api pukul 08.48 ke tempat kerjanya.

Satu-satunya masalah dalam jadwalnya ini adalah sepertinya ia tak bisa memukul dengan bagus pada jam sepagi itu. Pukulan-pukulannya selalu ngawur.

Naruto mendesah, memegang tongkat pemukulnya erat-erat, dan mengulangi kata-kata bertuah itu untuk dirinya sendiri, "Lengan kanan ayunkan lepas, dan jangan mengangkat muka."

Ia mengayunkan tongkatnya... lalu terhenti kaget saat sebuah jeritan nyaring memecahkan keheningan pagi musim panas itu.

"Pembunuhan!" seru suara itu. "Tolong! Pembunuhan!"

Suara itu suara wanita, dan akhirnya memudar menjadi semacam desahan terceguk.

Naruto melemparkan tongkatnya dan berlari ke arah suara tersebut. Asal suara itu sepertinya dari suatu tempat yang sangat dekat. Bagian lapangan ini masih sangat liar, dan hanya sedikit sekali rumah yang tersebar di sekitarnya. Malah sebenarnya hanya ada satu rumah di dekat situ, sebuah pondok kecil yang cantik, yang sering kali diperhatikan Naruto, karena kesan halus masa lampau yang dipancarkannya. Ke pondok itulah ia berlari. Pondok itu tersembunyi darinya oleh sebuah lereng yang ditumbuhi tanaman lavender. Naruto memutar lereng itu, dan tidak sampai semenit ia sudah berdiri di depan pagar kecil yang digembok.

Seorang gadis berdiri di kebun, dan sesaat Naruto mengambil kesimpulan yang sangat wajar bahwa gadis itulah yang telah menjerit meminta tolong. Tapi ia cepat-cepat menyisihkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya.

Gadis itu membawa sebuah keranjang kecil di tangannya, setengah terisi oleh rumput liar. Jelas ia baru saja menegakkan tubuh setelah membersihkan sepetak lebar bunga lavender putih. Naruto memperhatikan bahwa kedua matanya juga seperti bunga lavender, halus, lembut, dan berwarna putih violet, dan juga rambutnya yang panjang berwarna indigo itu diikat ponytail, sangat manis dan anggun, pikir Naruto. Sosoknya yang terbalut gaun linen ungu model lurus, Ia benar-benar gadis yang anggun, pikir Naruto lagi.

Gadis itu menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi kesal bercampur kaget.

"Maaf," kata Naruto. "Apa tadi Anda menjerit?"

"Saya? Tidak sama sekali."

Rasa herannya tidak tampak dibuat-buat hingga Naruto merasa bingung. Suaranya sangat lembut dan enak didengar.

"Tapi Anda pasti mendengarnya tadi," seru Naruto, "Asalnya dari suatu tempat di dekat-dekat sini."

Gadis itu melongo menatapnya.

"Saya tidak mendengar apa-apa."

Sekarang giliran Naruto melongo menatapnya. Sungguh mengherankan, gadis itu tidak mendengar suara meminta tolong tadi. Namun sikap tenangnya begitu nyata, hingga Naruto tak percaya kalau gadis itu berbohong padanya.

"Suara itu datang dari dekat-dekat sini," Naruto bersikeras.

Sekarang gadis itu memandanginya dengan curiga.

"Apa katanya?" tanyanya.

"Pembunuhan... tolong! Pembunuhan!"

"Pembunuhan... tolong! Pembunuhan!" ulang gadis itu. "Ada yang mempermainkan Anda rupanya, Tuan. Siapa yang mungkin dibunuh di sini?"

Naruto memandang sekitarnya, dengan bayangan akan menemukan sesosok mayat di jalan setapak di kebun. Tapi ia masih sepenuhnya yakin bahwa jeritan yang didengarnya tadi benar-benar nyata, bukan sekadar imajinasinya. Ia memandang ke arah jendela-jendela pondok itu. Segalanya tampak begitu tenang dan damai. "Anda mau memeriksa rumah kami?" tanya gadis itu tanpa emosi.

Sikapnya jelas sangat skeptis, hingga kebingungan Naruto semakin bertambah. Ia membalikkan tubuh

"Maaf," katanya. "Jeritan itu pasti asalnya dari tempat yang lebih tinggi di hutan sana."

Naruto memberi salam hormat, dan berlalu dari situ Ketika ia menoleh lagi, dilihatnya gadis itu sudah kembali meneruskan mencabuti rumput dengan tenangnya.

Selama beberapa saat ia mencari-cari di dalam hutan. Tapi tidak menemukan tanda-tanda telah terjadi sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Namun ia masih tetap yakin bahwa tadi ia memang mendengar jeritan itu. Akhirnya ia berhenti mencari, dan lekas-lekas pulang untuk sarapan serta mengejar kereta pukul 08.48. yang satu-dua detik lagi akan datang. Ia agak terganggu oleh suara hatinya ketika duduk di kereta. Apakah mestinya ia segera melaporkan apa yang telah didengarnya itu kepada polisi? Ia tidak melapor semata-mata karena ekspresi heran gadis itu. Gadis itu jelas-jelas curiga. Ia hanya mengada-ada. Ada kemungkinan polisi pun berpikiran demikian. Apakah ia benar-benar yakin telah mendengar jeritan itu?

Saat ini Naruto tidak lagi seyakin sebelumnya suatu akibat wajar, karena mencoba menangkap sensasi yang telah hilang. Apakah yang didengarnya itu sebenarnya suara burung di kejauhan, yang ia kira mirip dengan suara wanita?

Namun ditepiskannya kemungkinan itu dengan marah. Suara itu memang suara wanita, dan ia mendengarnya. Ia ingat, ia melihat arlojinya tepat sebelum jeritan itu terdengar. Kemungkinan ia mendengar jeritan itu pada jam tujuh lewat dua puluh lima menit. Fakta ini barangkali berguna bagi polisi... kalau kelak mereka menemukan sesuatu.

Malam itu, dalam perjalanan pulang, ia memeriksa surat kabar sore dengan harap-harap cemas, kalau-kalau ada berita tentang suatu tindak kejahatan. Tapi tidak ada apa-apa, dan ia tidak tahu pasti, apakah mesti merasa lega atau kecewa.

Keesokan paginya udara terasa basah-begitu basah, hingga pencinta golf nomor satu pun tidak bakal antusias untuk berlaga. Naruto bangun selambat mungkin, makan sarapan cepat-cepat, lari mengejar kereta api, dan sekali lagi memeriksa surat kabar dengan penuh semangat. Masih tetap tidak ada berita apa pun tentang penemuan menghebohkan. Begitu pula halnya ketika ia memeriksa surat kabar sore.

"Aneh," gumam Naruto, "tapi jeritan itu benar-benar kudengar. Kemungkinan cuma anak-anak kecil yang bermain bersama-sama di dalam hutan." Namun Naruto meragukan pikirannya lagi.

* * *

Naruto keluar rumah pagi-pagi keesokan harinya. Ketika melewati pondok itu, dari sudut matanya ia melihat si gadis sudah ada di kebun lagi, sedang mencabuti rumput. Rupanya ini kebiasaannya. Naruto melakukan pukulan pertama yang sangat bagus, dan berharap gadis itu memperhatikannya. Ketika hendak melakukan pukulan berikutnya, ia melihat arlojinya dulu.

"Tepat jam tujuh lewat dua putuh lima menit," gumamnya "Aku ingin tahu..."

Kalimatnya terhenti di bibir. Dari belakangnya terdengar jeritan yang sama, yang kemarin dulu begitu mengejutkannya. Jeritan seorang wanita yang sangat ketakutan.

"Pembunuhan... tolong! Pembunuhan!"

Naruto berlari balik. Si gadis sedang berdiri di dekat gerbang. Ia tampak terkejut, dan Naruto lari menghampirinya dengan perasaan penuh kemenangan sambil berseru,

"Kali ini Anda mendengarnya, kan?"

Kedua mata gadis itu terbelalak, menyiratkan emosi yang tak bisa ditebak, namun Naruto memperhatikan bahwa ia mundur ketika didekati, dan bahkan menoleh ke arah rumah, seolah-olah hendak berlari ke sana untuk mencari perlindungan.

Ia menggelengkan kepala, terbelalak menatap Naruto.

"Saya tidak mendengar apa-apa," katanya heran.

Naruto merasa seakan-akan gadis itu telah memukul bagian di antara kedua matanya. Keheranannya begitu nyata, hingga mustahil bagi Naruto untuk tidak mempercayainya. Namun jeritan itu tak mungkin hanya imajinasinya belaka, tak mungkin – tak mungkin...

Didengarnya gadis itu berbicara lembut hampir-hampir dengan nada simpati.

"Anda mengalami gangguan saraf bekas berperang?"

Dalam sekejap Naruto memahami ekspresi ketakutan di wajah gadis itu, dan kenapa ia menoleh ke rumahnya. Ia mengira Naruto menderita delusi...

Bagaikan tersiram air dingin, pikiran mengerikan itu muncul dalam benak Naruto. Benarkah ia mengalami delusi? Terobsesi oleh kengerian pikiran tersebut, ia membalikkan tubuh dan lekas-lekas pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Gadis itu memandanginya pergi, lalu mendesah sambil menggelengkan kepala, dan meneruskan mencabuti rumput.

Naruto berusaha mencari penjelasan yang masuk akal dengan dirinya bendiri. 'Kalau aku mendengar jeritan itu lagi pada pukul tujul lewat dua puluh lima menit', pikirnya, 'berarti aku memang mengalami semacam halusinasi. Tapi aku tidak bakal mendengarnya'.

Ia merasa gugup sepanjang hari itu, dan pergi tidur lebih awal, dengan tekad untuk membuktikan hal tersebut keesokan paginya.

Barangkali dalam kasus semacam ini wajar saja kalau ia malah tak bisa tidur hampir selama setengah malam itu, dan keesokan paginya ia jadi bangun terlambat. Sudah jam tujuh lewat dua puluh menit ketika ia keluar dari hotel dan lari ke arah padang golf. Ia menyadari, tak mungkin ia bisa mencapai spot penting itu pada jam tujuh lewat dua puluh lima menit. Tapi kalau jeritan yang didengarnya itu hanya halusinasinya belaka, tentunya ia akan mendengarnya di mana saja. Ia terus berlari, matanya terpaku pada jarum-jarum arlojinya.

Sudah lewat dua puluh lima menit. Dari kejauhan terdengar gema suara seorang wanita, memanggil-manggil. Kata-katanya tidak jelas, tapi ia yakin suara itu adalah jeritan yang sama dengan yang ia dengar sebelumnya, dan berasal dari titik yang sama pula, di suatu tempat disekitar pondok itu.

Anehnya kenyataan ini justru membuatnya tenang. Bagaimanapun mungkin saja semua itu tipuan belaka. Walau kelihatannya tak mungkin, bisa saja gadis itu ternyata mempermainkannya. Naruto menegakkan bahunya dengan penuh keyakinan, dan mengeluarkan tongkat golf dan tasnya. Ia akan memainkan beberapa hole sampai ke pondok itu.

Gadis itu ada di kebun, seperti biasa. Pagi ini ia mengangkat wajahnya ke arah Naruto, dan seketika Naruto menampakkan cengiran andalannya, ia mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan agak malu-malu... 'Dia tampak lebih cantik daripada biasanya', pikir Naruto.

Naruto mendekat "Hari yang indah, bukan?" sapa Naruto dengan ceria, sampil menyumpahi kalimatnya sendiri yang klise.

"Ya, hari yang indah sekali."

"Bagus untuk berkebun, ya?" kata Naruto

"Tidak, Bunga-bunga saya sesekali membutuhkan hujan. Lihat, semuanya kering dan layu."

Naruto memandang lagi bunga-bunga yang ditanam gadis itu dengan jelas, dan melongok lagi kebaliknya.

"Kelihatannya mereka baik-baik saja," katanya dengan canggung, karena menyadari sorot agak iba yang terpancar dalam tatapan gadis itu kepadanya.

"Mataharinya cerah sekali, bukan?" kata gadis itu. "Bunga-bunga selalu bisa disirami kalau kepanasan. Tapi matahari memberikan kekuatan dan memperbaiki kesehatan. Saya lihat hari ini Tuan jauh lebih baik."

Nadanya yang seperti menawarkan semangat itu membuat Naruto sangat jengkel.

'Sial sekali', pikirnya. 'Aku yakin dia berusaha menyembuhkanku dengan memberikan sugesti seperti itu.'

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Naruto.

"Bagus kalau begitu" gadis itu menjawab cepat dengan nada lembut.

Naruto sangat kesal karena merasa gadis itu tidak mempercayainya.

Naruto memainkan beberapa pukulan lagi, setelah itu ia cepat-cepat pulang untuk sarapan. Sambil makan, ia menyadari bukan untuk pertama kalinya bahwa seorang laki-laki yang duduk di meja sebelahnya tengah mengamatinya dengan saksama. Laki-laki itu berumur kurang dari setengah baya, dengan wajah berwibawa. Ia selalu memakai masker hitam dan sepasang mata hitam keabu-abuan yang terlihat sayu, rambutnya berwarna perak mencuat keatas, sikapnya yang santai dan yakin menandakan ia seorang profesional dari kelas yang lebih tinggi. Naruto tahu nama orang itu adalah Kakashi, dan ia pernah mendengar gosip-gosip samar bahwa Kakashi ini seorang spesialis medis terkemuka. Tapi berhubung Naruto bukan pengunjung atau pasiennya, nama itu hanya sedikit sekali artinya baginya, atau bahkan sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa.

Tapi pagi ini ia sangat merasakan tatapan orang itu, dan ia jadi agak takut. 'Apakah rahasia yang disimpannya jelas-jelas tergambar di wajahnya, dan bisa dilihat setiap orang? Apakah orang ini, berhubung ia seorang profesional, mengetahui bahwa ada yang tidak beres di dalam sel-sel kelabu otaknya yang tersembunyi?' pikirnya.

Pikiran itu membuat Naruto merinding. Benarkah itu? Benarkah ia sudah mulai sinting? Apakah keseluruhan peristiwa yang dialaminya hanya halusinasi atau suatu tipuan besar?

Dan sekonyong-konyong terlintas dalam benaknya suatu cara yang sangat sederhana untuk menguji solusinya. Selama ini ia selalu hanya sendirian saat mendengar suara jeritan itu. Bagaimana kalau ada orang lain bersamanya? Salah satu dari tiga kemungkinan tentunya bakal terjadi. Suara itu tidak akan terdengar lagi. Mereka berdua sama-sama mendengarnya. Atau... hanya dirinya yang mendengar.

Sore itu ia melaksanakan rencananya. Kakashilah yang ingin ia ajak bersamanya. Tidak sulit bagi mereka untuk terlibat percakapan. Mungkin Kakashi sendiri sudah menunggu-nunggu kesempatan itu. Untuk alasan tertentu, jelas bahwa ia tertarik pada Naruto. Naruto tidak mendapat kesulitan mengajak Kakashi main golf besok nanti . Mereka berjanji akan bertemu keesokan paginya.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Misteri apakah yang melingkupi Naruto?

Akankah Kakashi juga mendengar jeritan sama yang dialami Naruto?

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Misteri Guci Biru**

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

Based on story by Agatha Christie

 **Rated** : Teen.

 **Genre** : Mystery and Crime

 **Summary :** Uzumaki Naruto seorang Pemuda pecinta golf yang biasa-biasa saja, Pekerjaannya sebagai Pegawai pun juga biasa saja, Sampai ia mendengar suara teriakan "Pembunuhan! Tolong! Pembunuhan!" Hidupnya pun berubah menjadi tidak biasa.

 **Warning** : AU, OOC, Miss Typo, And Other.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, kedua orang itu Naruto dan Kakashi berangkat pukul tujuh kurang sedikit. Hari itu hari yang sangat sempurna, tak berangin dan tak berawan, tapi tidak terlalu panas. Sang dokter bermain sangat bagus, sedangkan Naruto bermain sangat buruk. Karena keseluruhan pikirannya tertuju pada peristiwa yang bakal terjadi. Ia terus-menerus melirik jam tangannya. Mereka mencapai tee ketujuh pada pukul tujuh lewat dua puluh. Pondok itu terletak antara tee tersebut dan hole yang dituju.

Si gadis, seperti biasa, ada di kebun, ketika mereka lewat ia tidak mengangkat wajahnya.

Dua buah bola tergeletak di rumput. Bola Naruto di dekat lubang, bola sang dokter agak jauh.

"Ini dia " kata Kakashi. "Aku mesti berhasil, kurasa."

Kakashi membungkuk, memperkirakan kekuatan pukulan yang mesti diambilnya. Sementara Naruto berdiri kaku, matanya terpaku pada arlojinya. Saat itu pukul tujuh lewat dua puluh lima menit tepat.

Bola tersebut bergulir cepat di rumput, berhenti di tepi lubang, terdiam sebentar. Lalu masuk ke dalam lubang.

"Pukulan yang bagus," kata Naruto. Suaranya terdengar serak, tidak seperti suaranya sendiri... Ia mendorong arlojinya naik di lengannya, sambil mendesah lega. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kutukan itu sudah lewat rupanya.

"Kalau Anda tidak keberatan, aku ingin mengisap pipa." kata Naruto sambil mengambil pipa dari saku celananya.

Mereka berhenti sejenak di tee kedelapan. Naruto mengisi pipanya dan menyalakannya dengan jemari agak gemetar. Sebuah beban berat serasa terangkat dari pikirannya.

"Betapa indahnya hari ini," katanya sambil memandang ke depan dengan perasaan puas yang amat sangat. "Teruskan, Kakashi. pukulanmu."

Kemudian terjadilah hal itu. Tepat saat sang dokter hendak melakukan pukulan. Jeritan seorang wanita yang terdengar keras dan sedang ketakutan.

"Pembunuhan... Tolong! Pembunuhan!."

Pipa di tangan Naruto yang lemas terjatuh, sementara ia membalikkan tubuh ke arah suara tersebut. Lalu teringat sesuatu, ia menatap terkesiap pada rekannya.

Kakashi tengah memandang ke ujung lapangan, sambil menudungi mata.

"Agak terlalu pendek, cuma melewati bunker, kurasa."

Kakashi tidak mendengar apa-apa rupanya.

Dunia serasa berputar. Naruto mundur selangkah dua langkah, terhuyung-huyung dan terjatuh ke tanah yang berumput dan tidak berasa apa-apa lagi.

* * *

Setelah pulih kembali, ia mendapati dirinya terbaring di lapangan berumput pendek, dan Kakashi tengah membungkuk di atasnya.

"Nah, tenang saja. Tenanglah."

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Kau pingsan, anak muda, bisa dikatakan begitu."

"Ya Tuhan," kata Naruto, lalu mengerang.

"Ada apa? Ada yang kaupikirkan?"

"Akan kuceritakan padamu, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya dulu."

Sang dokter menatap Naruto sendiri, kemudian duduk di tepi lapangan.

"Silakan menanyakan apa saja yang kauinginkan," katanya tenang.

"Kau sudah mengamat-amatiku selama satu-dua hari belakangan ini. Kenapa?" tanya Naruto menuntut penjelasan.

Kedua mata Kakashi berbinar-binar sedikit.

"Pertanyaanmu agak aneh. Kucing boleh saja memandangi majikannya, bukan?"

"Jangan mengalihkan. Aku serius. Kenapa? Aku punya alasan penting, bertanya begini."

Wajah Kakashi menjadi serius.

"Aku akan menjawab sejujurnya. Dalam dirimu aku melihat semua tanda-tanda orang yang sedang mengalami ketegangan hebat, dan aku jadi penasaran, ketegangan apa yang sedang kau alami."

"Itu bisa kuceritakan dengan mudah," kata Naruto dengan nada pahit. "Aku sudah mau sinting rupanya." Ia berhenti bicara dengan dramatis, namun berhubung pernyataannya itu sepertinya tidak menghasilkan minat dan kecemasan yang diharapkannya, ia mengulangi ucapannya.

"Kubilang aku sudah mau sinting rupanya."

"Aneh sekali," gumam Kakashi. "Amat sangat aneh."

Naruto merasa tersinggung.

"Kurasa hanya itulah kesan yang kaudapatkan". Kata Naruto. "Dokter memang sangat tidak berperasaan." kata Naruto lagi.

"Ah, ah, sobat mudaku, kau bicara asal saja. Begini, walaupun aku punya gelar dokter, aku tidak berpraktek. Sebenarnya. aku bukan dokter maksudku bukan dokter yang menyembuhkan sakit fisik."

Naruto menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Juga bukan dokter jiwa?"

"Ya, bisa dikatakan begitu, tapi lebih tepatnya aku menyebut diriku dokter penyembuh jiwa."

"Oh!"

"Aku mendeteksi nada meremehkan dalam suaramu, tapi kita mesti menggunakan kata tertentu untuk menunjukkan unsur aktif yang bisa dipisahkan dan punya eksistensi tersendiri, lepas dari tubuh yang menjadi rumahnya. Orang mesti berdamai dengan jiwanya, sobat, kau tahu itu? Tapi kita sebut saja unsur itu sebagai 'pikiran' atau 'alam bawah sadar', atau dengan istilah apa pun yang lebih berkenan bagimu. Tadi kau tersinggung mendengar nada ucapanku. Tapi bisa kuyakinkan padamu, aku memang sangat heran, kenapa seorang anak muda yang punya kepribadian seimbang dan sepenuhnya normal seperti kau ini bisa mengalami delusi bahwa dirinya sudah sinting."

"Aku memang sudah sinting. Benar-benar sinting."

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tak percaya."

"Aku benar-benar mengalami delusi." kata Naruto keras kepala.

"Sesudah makan malam?"

"Tidak, di pagi hari."

"Tak mungkin," kata sang dokter, sambil menatap Naruto dengan serius.

"Sungguh, aku mendengar suara-suara yang tidak didengar orang lain."

"Satu dalam seribu orang bisa melihat bulan-bulan planet Jupiter. Walaupun sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan orang lainnya tak bisa melihat itu, itu bukan alasan untuk meragukan keberadaan bulan-bulan Jupiter, dan jelas bukan alasan untuk menganggap orang keseribu itu sinting."

"Tapi bulan-bulan Jupiter sudah merupakan fakta ilmiah yang terbukti ada."

"Sangat mungkin bahwa apa yang hari ini berupa delusi, kelak menjadi fakta ilmiah yang terbukti nyata."

Mau tak mau, sikap tegas Kakashi berpengaruh juga terhadap Naruto. Ia merasa jauh lebih tenang dan gembira. Dokter itu mengamatinya dengan saksama selama sesaat, kemudian mengangguk

"Begitu lebih baik," katanya. "Masalahnya, kalian anak-anak muda suka terlalu yakin bahwa tak ada apa pun di luar apa-apa yang kalian yakini keberadaannya, sehingga kalian terkejut setengah mati kalau terjadi sesuatu yang membuat keyakinan kalian goyah. Coba kita dengarkan alasan-alasanmu menganggap dirimu sudah sinting, lalu kita putuskan, apakah kau memang perlu dimasukkan ke dalam rumah sakit jiwa."

Sedapat mungkin Naruto memaparkan rangkaian peristiwa yang dialaminya.

"Yang tidak bisa kumengerti," katanya, "kenapa pagi ini jeritan itu terdengar pada jam setengah delapan, terlambat lima menit."

Kakashi berpikir sejenak. Kemudian...

"Jam berapa sekarang, menurut arlojimu?"

"Jam delapan kurang lima belas," sahut Naruto, sambil melihat arlojinya.

"Kalau begitu, sederhana saja. Menurut arlojiku, sekarang jam delapan kurang dua puluh menit. Arlojimu terlalu cepat lima menit. Itu point yang sangat menarik dan penting bagiku. Bahkan sangat berharga."

"Berharga bagaimana?"

Naruto mulai merasa tertarik.

"Yah, penjelasan yang paling jelas. Pada pagi pertama itu kau memang mendengar teriakan tersebut, mungkin teriakan itu hanya gurauan, mungkin juga tidak. Pada pagi-pagi berikutnya, kau mensugestikan dirimu mendengar teriakan itu pada jam yang sama."

"Aku yakin tidak begitu kejadiannya." tukas Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Tidak secara sadar tentunya, tapi alam bawah sadar suka mempermainkan kita, tahu? Tapi, bagaimanapun, penjelasan itu tidak bisa diambil begitu saja. Kalau ini sekadar masalah sugesti, kau pasti akan mendengar jeritan itu pada jam tujuh lewat dua puluh lima menit, menurut arlojimu, dan kau tak mungkin mendengarnya saat kejadian itu sudah lewat, seperti yang kaukira."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi... sudah jelas bukan? Teriakan minta tolong itu menempati waktu dan tempat tertentu di alam semesta ini. Tempatnya adalah di lingkungan pondok itu, dan waktunya adalah jam tujuh lewat dua puluh lima menit."

"Ya, tapi kenapa mesti aku yang mendengarnya? Aku tidak percaya pada hantu dan semacamnya segala pemanggilan roh dan sebagainya. Kenapa mesti aku yang mendengar teriakan itu?"

"Ah, soal itu belum bisa kita ketahui sebabnya saat ini. Anehnya, banyak medium terbaik pada mulanya adalah orang-orang yang sangat skeptis. Bukan orang-orang yang tertarik pada fenomena okultisme yang mendapatkan berbagai manifestasi. Ada orang-orang yang bisa melihat dan mendengar hal-hal yang tidak dilihat dan didengar orang-orang lain, kita tidak tahu sebabnya, dan sembilan dari sepuluh kemungkinan. Mereka tidak ingin melihat atau mendengar hal-hal tersebut, dan mereka yakin bahwa mereka menderita delusi seperti dirimu, ini sama halnya dengan arus listrik. Ada substansi-substansi tertentu yang merupakan penghantar listrik yang baik, dan ada juga yang buruk. Untuk waktu lama, kita tidak tahu sebabnya, dan mesti puas dengan menerima saja kenyataan itu. Tapi sekarang ini kita sudah tahu sebabnya. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti kita akan tahu, kenapa kau mendengar teriakan itu, sementara aku dan gadis itu tidak mendengarnya. Segalanya diatur oleh hukum alam tidak ada yang namanya hal-hal supranatural itu. Menemukan hukum-hukum yang mengatur apa yang dinamakan fenomena psikis akan merupakan pekerjaan yang sangat sulit tapi kemajuan yang hanya sedikit pun bisa membantu."

"Tapi, apa yang mesti kulakukan?" tanya Naruto.

Kakashi mendecak.

"Kau orang yang berpikiran praktis rupanya. Nah, sobat mudaku, kau mesti sarapan yang enak, lalu berangkat ke kota tanpa perlu memikirkan lebih lanjut hal-hal yang tidak kaupahami. Sebaliknya, aku akan mengendus-endus dan mencari tahu tentang pondok di sana itu. Aku berani sumpah. di sanalah pusat misteri tersebut."

Naruto bangkit berdiri.

"Baiklah, Sir, aku akan berangkat, tapi..."

"Ya?" Wajah Naruto memerah malu.

"Aku yakin gadis itu tidak ada kaitannya," katanya pelan.

Kakashi tampak geli.

"Kau tidak bilang gadis itu cantik. Nah, tenanglah, kurasa misteri itu berawal sebelum dia lahir." Kata Kakashi tersenyum jenaka di balik maskernya, seandainya Naruto bisa lihat.

* * *

Malam itu Naruto pulang dengan perasaan ingin tahu yang sangat besar. Sekarang ia sudah menyerahkan kepercayaannya pada Kakashi sepenuhnya. Dokter itu telah menerima permasalahannya dengan sikap sangat wajar, telah memberikan respon tegas dan sama sekali tidak terpengaruh, hingga Naruto merasa sangat terkesan.

Naruto mendapati teman barunya itu tengah menunggunya di koridor, ketika ia turun untuk makan malam. Sang dokter menyarankan mereka makan malam bersama, di meja yang sama.

"Ada berita, Sir?" tanya Naruto dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Ya, Aku sudah mengumpulkan sejarah keberadaan pondok itu. Penyewa pertamanya adalah seorang tukang kebun tua bersama istrinya. Setelah tukang kebun itu meninggal, istrinya pindah, tinggal bersama anak perempuannya. Pondok itu jatuh ke tangan seorang pembangun, yang berhasil memperbaharuinya dengan sangat sukses, lalu menjualnya pada seorang pria dari kota Kumo, yang menggunakan pondok itu untuk berakhir minggu. Sekitar setahun yang lalu, dia menjual pondok itu pada pasangan bernama Sarutobi. Dari kesimpulanku, pasangan itu sepertinya agak aneh. Mereka hidup sangat tertutup, tidak bergaul dengan siapa pun, dan hampir tak pernah keluar dari kebun pondok itu. Berdasarkan gosip lokal, mereka takut akan sesuatu tapi menurutku kita tidak bisa berpegang pada gosip itu." Kakashi berhenti sebentar

"Lalu sekonyong-konyong, suatu hari mereka pergi, berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, dan tidak pernah kembali. Agen di sini menerima surat dari pemilik Pondok itu tuan Sarutobi Asuma, ditulis dari Konoha City, menginstruksikan dia untuk menjual pondok itu secepat mungkin. Perabotnya dijual semua, dan pondok itu sendiri dijual pada seorang pecinta Biologi, yang bernama Tuan Orochimaru yang tinggal di situ hanya selama dua minggu, lalu dia mengiklankan pondok itu untuk disewakan, berikut perabotnya. Orang-orang yang tinggal di situ sekarang adalah seorang profesor dari Universitas Konoha yang sedang sakit radang paru-paru, bersama anak perempuannya. Mereka baru sepuluh hari tinggal di sana."

Naruto menerima berita ini tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Tapi ini tidak memberikan penjelasan lebih jauh pada kita," katanya akhirnya. "Atau ada?"

"Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang pasangan Sarutobi itu," kata Kakashi pelan. "Ingat, mereka berangkat meninggalkan pondok pagi-pagi sekali. Sejauh yang dapat kusimpulkan, tak seorang pun benar-benar melihat mereka pergi. Pernah ada yang melihat Sarutobi Asuma sesudahnya tapi tak ada orang yang pernah melihat istrinya".

Wajah Naruto memucat.

"Tak mungkin... maksudmu…"

"Jangan terlalu berdebar-debar dulu, Naruto. Pengaruh orang yang sedang menjelang ajal dan terutama kalau kematiannya berbau kekerasan pada lingkungan sekitarnya sangatlah kuat. Lingkungan itu bisa saja menyerap pengaruh tersebut, kemudian mentransmisikannya pada seorang penerima yang tepat dalam hal ini adalah dirimu."

"Tapi kenapa aku?" gumam Naruto, tak mau menerima. "Kenapa bukan orang lain yang bisa membantu?"

"Kau menganggap kekuatan itu sebagai sesuatu yang punya akal dan tujuan, bukan sekedar buta dan mekanis sifatnya. Aku sendiri tidak percaya pada roh-roh gentayangan yang suka menghantui tempat tertentu untuk tujuan tertentu. Tapi apa yang pernah kulihat berkali-kali hingga aku tak bisa lagi menganggapnya sebagai suatu kebetulan semata-mata adalah semacam gerakan meraba-raba yang buta ke arah keadilan. Suatu kekuatan buta yang bergerak di bawah tanah, selalu mengarah ke akhir yang sama itu..."

Sang dokter mengguncangkan tubuhnya sendiri seakan-akan hendak mengenyahkan suatu obsesi yang menyelimutinya, lalu ia beralih lagi pada Naruto dengan senyum ramah di balik maskernya.

"Mari kita lupakan saja topik ini, setidaknya untuk malam ini," sarannya.

Naruto dengan segera menyetujuinya, tapi ia merasa tidak mudah mengenyahkan topik tersebut dari pikirannya.

Selama akhir minggu itu, Naruto mengadakan penyelidikan-penyelidikan sendiri, tapi hasilnya tidak lebih banyak daripada yang sudah diperoleh sang dokter. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak lagi main golf sebelum sarapan.

Mata rantai berikutnya datang dari sudut yang sama sekali tak terduga. Suatu hari, sekembalinya di hotel, Naruto diberitahu bahwa ada seorang wanita muda menunggunya. Ia sangat terperanjat ketika melihat tamunya adalah gadis di kebun itu gadis bunga Lavender itu. Gadis itu tampak sangat gugup dan bingung.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan, datang menemui Anda seperti ini. Tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin saya katakan pada Anda... saya... "

Ia melayangkan pandang ke sekelilingnya dengan tidak yakin.

"Masuklah," Naruto lekas-lekas berkata. Sambil berjalan mendahului ke ruang duduk yang sekarang sudah kosong di hotel itu. Ruangan itu suram, dan didominasi oleh beludru merah di mana-mana, juga sederet sofa yang berwarna kentara dengan beludru itu. "Silakan duduk, Nona, Nona..."

"Hinata, Tuan. Nama Saya Hyuuga Hinata."

Naruto mengangguk singkat "Duduklah, Nona Hinata dan katakan maksud kedatangan Anda." kata Naruto dengan wajah yang ingin tau.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

Akankah misteri Pondok itu akan terungkap? Dan Kenapa bisa misteri itu ada hubungannya dengan Naruto?

Dan apa maksud kedatangan Hinata sang gadis bunga Lavender putih itu?

 **Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Misteri Guci Biru**

 **Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

Based on story by Agatha Christie

 **Rated** : Teen.

 **Genre** : Mystery and Crime

 **Summary :** Uzumaki Naruto seorang Pemuda pecinta golf yang biasa-biasa saja, Pekerjaannya sebagai Pegawai pun juga biasa saja, Sampai ia mendengar suara teriakan "Pembunuhan! Tolong! Pembunuhan!" Hidupnya pun berubah menjadi tidak biasa.

 **Warning** : AU, OOC, Miss Typo, And Other.

* * *

"Duduklah, Nona Hinata dan katakan maksud kedatangan Anda." kata Naruto dengan wajah yang ingin tau.

Hinata duduk dengan patuh. Ia mengenakan gaun warna hijau gelap hari ini, dan kecantikan serta pesona wajah mungilnya dan rambut indigo panjang yang tergerai itu tampak lebih kentara daripada biasanya. Jantung Naruto berdebar lebih cepat saat ia duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Begini," kata Hinata, "kami belum lama tinggal di pondok itu, dan sejak awal kami mendengar bahwa rumah itu, rumah kecil kami yang sangat manis itu berhantu. Tidak ada pelayan yang mau tinggal di sana. Itu tidak terlalu penting, saya bisa memasak dan mengurus rumah itu sendirian."

'Mengagumkan', pikir Naruto yang hatinya sudah terpikat. 'Dia benar-benar mengagumkan'.

Tapi ia tetap menunjukkan sikap formal.

"Menurut pendapat saya, segala ocehan tentang hantu-hantu ini omong kosong belaka, sampai empat hari yang lalu. Tuan, selama empat malam berturut-turut saya mendapatkan mimpi yang sama. Seorang wanita berdiri di sana, dia cantik, jangkung, dan mempunyai rambut hitam panjang yang bergelombang. Di kedua tangannya dia memegang sebuah guci porselen berwarna biru. Dia tampak sangat cemas-amat sangat cemas, dan dia terus-menerus mengulurkan guci itu pada saya, seolah-olah meminta saya melakukan sesuatu dengan benda itu, tapi... ah! Dia tak bisa bicara, dan saya... saya tidak tahu apa yang diinginkannya. Begitulah mimpi saya selama dua malam pertama, tapi dua malam yang lalu, mimpi saya lebih panjang. Sosok wanita dan guci biru itu memudar, dan sekonyong-konyong saya mendengar suaranya berteriak, saya tahu pasti itu suaranya dan, oh! Tuan, kata-kata yang diucapkannya sama dengan kata-kata yang Anda ucapkan pada saya pagi itu. 'Pembunuhan! Tolong! Pembunuhan!' Saya terbangun dengan ketakutan. Saya berkata pada diri saya sendiri, Ini cuma mimpi buruk. Kata-kata yang kudengar itu cuma kebetulan. Tapi kemarin malam mimpi itu datang kembali. Tuan, ada apa sebenarnya? Anda juga sudah mendengar teriakan itu. Apa yang mesti kita lakukan?"

Wajah Hinata tampak ketakutan. Kedua tangannya yang mungil terkatup rapat, dan ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan memohon. Naruto pura-pura tak peduli, walau sebenarnya tidak demikian.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nona Hinata. Anda tak usah khawatir. Begini saja, kalau Anda tidak keberatan, saya minta. Anda mengulangi keseluruhan cerita ini pada seorang teman saya yang tinggal di sini juga, namanya Dr. Kakashi."

Hinata menyatakan kesediaannya, dan Naruto pun pergi mencari Kakashi. Ia kembali bersama sang dokter beberapa menit kemudian.

Kakashi memandangi gadis itu dengan saksama saat Naruto memperkenalkan mereka dengan terburu-buru. Dengan beberapa ucapan yang menenangkan, Kakashi berhasil meredakan kecemasan gadis itu, kemudian pada gilirannya ia mendengarkan cerita gadis itu dengan penuh perhatian.

"Aneh sekali," katanya setelah Hinata selesai bercerita. "Anda sudah menceritakan ini pada ayah Anda?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepala.

"Saya tak ingin membuat ayah saya cemas. Dia masih sakit keras" matanya basah oleh air mata, "saya tidak mau menceritakan apa pun yang bisa membuatnya cemas atau gelisah."

"Saya mengerti," kata Kakashi dengan ramah. "Dan saya senang Anda datang pada kami, Nona Hinata. Seperti Anda ketahui, Uzumaki ini punya pengalaman serupa dengan Anda. Saya rasa bisa dikatakan kami sudah berada pada jalur yang benar sekarang. Apakah tidak ada hal lain yang Anda ingat?"

Hinata tersentak.

"Tentu saja! Bodoh sekali saya! Justru inilah inti keseluruhan kisah ini. Coba lihat, Tuan, apa yang saya temukan di balik salah satu lemari, tergelincir dari tempatnya di belakang rak."

Ia mengulurkan secarik kertas gambar yang sudah kotor pada mereka. Di kertas itu tampak sketsa kasar sosok seorang wanita yang dibuat dengan cat air. Goresan-goresannya sederhana sekali. tapi kemiripannya barangkali cukup nyata. Sosok seorang wanita jangkung berkulit putih, dengan rambut hitam bergelombang dan matanya berwarna merah ruby. Wanita itu berdiri di samping meja yang di atasnya tampak sebuah guci porselen berwarna biru.

"Saya menemukan kertas ini tadi pagi," Hinata menjelaskan. "Dr. Kakashi, itulah wajah wanita yang saya lihat dalam mimpi saya, dan guci biru itu juga sama dengan yang ada dalam mimpi saya."

"Luar biasa," komentar Kakashi. "Jelas bahwa kunci dari misteri ini adalah guci biru itu. Guci itu kelihatannya seperti guci buatan Kirigakure, barangkali sudah tua. Kelihatannya guci itu memiliki pola timbul yang aneh di permukaannya."

"Memang guci itu dari Kirigakure," kata Naruto. "Aku pernah melihat guci yang sama persis seperti itu dalam koleksi pamanku, pamanku seorang kolektor barang-barang langka, dan aku ingat pernah melihat guci seperti ini beberapa waktu yang lalu."

"Guci Biru," renung Kakashi. Sesaat ia asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri, kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dengan tiba-tiba, kedua matanya, berbinar-binar. "Uzumaki, sudah berapa lama pamanmu memiliki guci itu?"

"Berapa lama? Aku tidak tahu."

"Berpikirlah. Apakah dia membelinya belum lama ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu... ya, setelah kupikir-pikir, dia memang membelinya belum lama ini. Aku sendiri tidak begitu tertarik dengan porselen, tapi aku ingat dia menunjukkan padaku 'perolehannya akhir-akhir ini', dan guci itu termasuk salah satu di antaranya."

"Kurang dari dua bulan yang lalu? Pasangan Sarutobi itu meninggalkan pondok itu dua bulan yang lalu."

"Ya, memang dua bulan yang lalu."

"Apa pamanmu suka menghadiri acara-acara obral sesekali?"

"Dia memang selalu hadir pada acara-acara obral."

"Kalau begitu, tidak salah kalau kita mengasumsikan bahwa dia membeli guci porselen itu pada penjualan barang-barang milik suami-istri Sarutobi. Suatu kebetulan yang aneh atau barangkali inilah yang kusebut sebagai uluran tangan keadilan yang buta. Uzumaki, kau mesti segera mencari tahu dari pamanmu, di mana dia membeli guci ini."

Naruto terperangah.

"Kurasa itu tidak mungkin. Paman Jiraiya sedang bepergian. Aku bahkan tidak tahu mesti menyuratinya di mana."

"Berapa lama dia pergi?"

"Tiga minggu sampai sebulan, setidaknya."

Hening sejenak. Hinata duduk menatap kedua orang itu bergantian dengan cemas.

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan?" tanyanya dengan takut-takut.

"Ya, ada," kata Kakashi, dengan nada bersemangat yang ditahan-tahan. "Barangkali tidak biasa, tapi aku yakin akan berhasil. Uzumaki, kau mesti mengambil guci itu. Bawa kemari, dan kalau Nona Hinata mengizinkan kami akan menginap di pondok Anda dengan membawa guci biru itu."

Naruto merasa kulitnya meremang ngeri.

"Menurutmu, apa yang bakal terjadi?" tanyanya gelisah.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu tapi aku sepenuhnya yakin bahwa misteri ini bisa diungkap dan hantu itu dipaksa keluar. Kemungkinan besar guci itu memiliki kekuatan mistis dan ada sesuatu disembunyikan di dalamnya. Kalau tidak terjadi fenomena apa pun, kita mesti menggunakan kecerdikan kita sendiri."

Hinata mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Gagasan yang sangat bagus," serunya.

Kedua matanya berbinar-binar antusias. Naruto sendiri tidak terlalu antusias, malah dalam hati ia sebenarnya sangat ketakutan, tapi ia tentu saja tak sudi mengakui hal ini di hadapan Hinata. Sang dokter sendiri bersikap seolah-olah sarannya itu sangatlah wajar.

"Kapan Anda bisa membawa guci itu?" tanya Hinata, beralih pada Naruto.

"Besok," sahut Naruto dengan setengah hati.

Naruto mesti meneruskan partisipasinya dalam urusan ini, namun ingatan terhadap teriakan ketakutan yang menghantuinya setiap pagi itu mesti ditekan jauh-jauh dan tidak boleh terlalu banyak dipikirkan.

* * *

Keesokan sorenya Naruto berangkat ke rumah pamannya dan mengambil guci yang dimaksud. Ketika melihat benda itu, ia jadi semakin yakin bahwa guci itu memang sama dengan yang ada pada sketsa cat air tersebut, tapi kalaupun ia sudah memeriksanya dengan hati-hati, ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda ada wadah rahasia apa pun pada guci tersebut.

Sudah pukul sebelas malam ketika ia dan Kakashi tiba di Pondok milik Hinata. Hinata sudah menunggu mereka. dan membuka pintu dengan lembut bahkan sebelum mereka sempat mengetuk.

"Masuklah," bisiknya. "Ayah saya sedang tidur di ruang atas. Jangan sampai kita membuatnya terbangun. Saya sudah membuatkan kopi untuk Anda di sini."

Ia berjalan mendahului ke ruang tamu yang kecil dan nyaman. Sebuah lampu spiritus berdiri di atas perapian. Ia membungkuk di atasnya, dan membuatkan kopi harum untuk mereka berdua.

Kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan guci itu dari bungkusannya yang berlapis-lapis. Hinata terkesiap ketika melihatnya.

"Oh... oh," serunya dengan antusias. "Memang itu dia gucinya... saya pasti mengenalinya di mana pun."

Sementara itu, Kakashi melakukan persiapan-persiapan sendiri. Ia memindahkan segala benda yang ada di sebuah meja kecil, kemudian ia menaruh meja itu di tengah ruangan. Di seputarnya ia meletakkan tiga buah kursi. Kemudian diambilnya guci biru itu dari Naruto, dan didirikannya di tengah-tengah meja.

"Nah, sekarang kita sudah siap," katanya. "Matikan lampu, dan marilah kita duduk mengitari meja, dalam gelap."

Kedua orang lainnya mematuhi. Lalu kembali terdengar suara Kakashi berbicara dari kegelapan.

"Jangan memikirkan apa pun kosongkan pikiran. Jangan memaksakan pikiran apa-apa. Ada kemungkinan salah satu dari kita di sini memiliki kekuatan sebagai medium. Kalau demikian halnya, maka orang tersebut akan kemasukan roh. Ingat, tak ada yang perlu ditakuti. Buang jauh-jauh rasa takut dari hati kalian, dan melayanglah... melayanglah..."

Suaranya semakin samar, lalu hening. Menit demi menit, keheningan itu semakin berkembang, menyimpan berbagai kemungkinan. Mudah saja bagi Kakashi mengatakan "Buang jauh-jauh rasa takut". Bukan rasa takut yang dirasakan Naruto melainkan rasa panik. Dan ia hampir yakin bahwa Hinata pun merasakan hal yang sama. Sekonyong-konyong ia mendengar suara gadis itu, pelan dan ketakutan.

"Sesuatu yang mengerikan akan terjadi. Saya bisa merasakannya."

"Buang jauh-jauh rasa takut," kata Kakashi. "Jangan melawan pengaruh yang mendatangi."

Kegelapan terasa semakin pekat dan keheningan pun semakin dalam. Perasaan bakal datang sesuatu yang jahat itu jadi semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Naruto merasa tersedak tak bisa bernapas pengaruh jahat itu sudah sangat dekat...

Kemudian saat-saat penuh konflik itu berlalu. Ia serasa melayang-layang turun, kelopak matanya terkatup,kedamaian,kegelapan dan Naruto tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi…

Naruto bergerak sedikit. Kepalanya terasa berat-sangat berat, seperti timbal. Di mana ia berada? Cahaya matahari... burung-burung... ia tergeletak menatap langit.

Lalu ia teringat kembali semua peristiwa itu. Pemanggilan roh. Ruangan kecil itu.. Hinata dan sang dokter itu. Apa yang telah terjadi?

Ia duduk tegak, kepalanya berdenyut-denyut sakit dan ia melayangkan pandang ke sekelilingnya. Ia tengah tergeletak di segerumbulan semak-semak kecil, tidak jauh dari pondok itu. Tidak ada orang lain di dekatnya. Ia mengeluarkan arlojinya. Sudah jam setengah satu siang. Ia terkejut sekali.

Naruto bangkit berdiri dengan susah payah, kemudian lari secepat mungkin ke arah pondok itu. Hinata dan Kakashi pasti sangat khawatir ketika ia tidak segera tersadar maka mereka membawanya ke udara terbuka.

Tiba di pondok tersebut, Naruto mengetuk pintunya keras-keras, tapi tidak ada jawaban, bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di tempat itu. Mereka pasti sudah pergi mencari pertolongan. Atau... perasaan takut yang tak bisa dijelaskan menyelimuti diri Naruto. Apa yang telah terjadi semalam?

Naruto kembali ke hotelnya secepat mungkin. Ketika hendak bertanya di kantor hotel tersebut, seseorang menghantam tulang rusuknya, hingga ia nyaris terjungkal jatuh. Dengan agak marah ia menoleh, dan melihat seorang pria tua berambut putih panjang dan bertubuh besar kekar terkekeh-kekeh gembira.

"Tidak sangka aku pulang, ya? Tidak kau sangka, bukan?" kata orang itu.

"Wah, Paman Jiraiya, kupikir Paman masih jauh dari sini, entah di mana di Amegakure."

"Ah, nyatanya tidak. Aku mendarat di kota ini semalam. Kupikir aku pergi saja kehotel dan mampir menemuimu. Tapi coba, apa yang kutemukan? Kau keluar semalaman ya? Bagus sekali..."

"Paman Jiraiya," Naruto menyela dengan tegas. "Ada cerita yang mesti kusampaikan pada Paman. Luar biasa sekali. Aku berani jamin Paman takkan percaya."

"Aku juga yakin tidak bakal percaya," kata pria tua itu sambil tertawa. "Coba ceritakan saja, Nak."

"Tapi aku mesti makan dulu," Naruto melanjutkan, "Aku lapar sekali."

Naruto berjalan mendahului ke ruang makan, dan sambil melahap makanannya, ia menceritakan keseluruhan kisahnya.

"Entah apa yang terjadi pada mereka " Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya.

Pamannya terkejut bukan main seperti kena serangan ayan.

"Guci itu," akhirnya Jiraiya berhasil berbicara. "GUCI BIRU ITU! Apa yang terjadi dengan guci itu?"

Naruto melongo menatapnya, tak mengerti, tapi ditengah semburan kata-kata pamannya yang menyusul kemudian, ia mulai mengerti.

Kata-kata pamannya keluar bagai rentetan. "Koleksiku yang paling berharga, nilainya setidaknya sepuluh ribu yen sudah ditawar oleh Sabaku Gaara, jutawan di kota ini dan hanya satu-satunya di dunia-cepat katakan, apa yang telah kaulakukan dengan GUCI BIRU milikku?" teriaknya.

Naruto bergegas keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Ia mesti menemukan Kakashi. Wanita muda di kantor hotel itu menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Dr. Kakashi sudah pergi larut malam kemarin, naik motor. Dia meninggalkan surat untuk Anda."

Naruto membuka surat itu. Isinya pendek saja, dan langsung ke pokoknya.

 **SAHABAT MUDAKU YANG BAIK,**

 _Apakah masa-masa supranatural sudah berakhir? Tidak juga, terutama kalau disampaikan dalam bahasa ilmiah yang baru._

 _Salam paling manis dari Hinata, ayah yang sakit-sakitan, dan aku sendiri. Kami punya waktu dua belas jam, pasti cukup._

 _Hormatku_ ,

 _Hatake Kakashi,_

 _Dokter Penyembuh Jiwa._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

Saya rasa reader bisa menyimpulkan kakashi dan hinata sebenarnya siapa? dan mereka apakan guci itu?

Terima kasih yang sudah mereview XD

 **Berniat Review?**


End file.
